Don't Forget
by cotten-pop
Summary: It turns out forgetting isn't always as easy as it seems.


This was written by my best friend. Enjoy and please review.

**Disclaimer: I don't own characters, or song, which is "Don't Forget", by Demi Lovato.**

**

* * *

  
**

It was a cloudy day, one of those days when all of the awful, horrible things that have happened in the past come crashing down on you. You know the ones, where it can turn even the happiest person into a depressed fool. But this day was not like that for Sakura. Although the sun was nowhere in sight, Sakura was as cheery as a little kid in a candy store. She was sitting outside a café, drinking her usual chamomile tea. Everything was just peachy for her, until she saw him. He sat down across her away in a nearby table, not even aware of her existence.

**Did you forget?**

**That I was even alive?**

**Did you forget?**

**Everything we ever had?**

**Did you forget?**

**Did you forget?**

**About me?**

Sakura, even though she begged her heart not to, remembered when she was so in love with him…

_Sakura and him are standing on the pier, looking out at the sunset. "It's beautiful." Sakura said, her emerald eyes amazed at the sight in front of them. "Yes, I suppose it is," He said, "But not as beautiful as you." Sakura turned to look at him and saw him blushing, but smiling nonetheless. "I er, uhm, got this for you." He reached into his coat and pulled out a small bear, with the words, "I LOVE U" stitched on its chest. She smiled at him, and they both stared into each other's eyes, before they had their first kiss._

Her eyes were on the verge of tears, but she knew better than to let her emotions show in public.

**Did you regret?**

**Ever standing by my side?**

**Did you forget?**

**What we were feeling inside?**

**Now I'm left to forget,**

**about us.**

Sakura looked down at her magazine, trying to concentrate on the article she had just turned the page to. Unfortunately, this magazine was all about "How to win back your man!" and "Is he the one?" She sighed as she began to read some uninteresting article about the proper way to file nails.

**But somewhere we went wrong.  
We were once so strong.  
Our love is like a ****song****;****  
you can't forget it**

Unfortunately, her memories came running back…

_Sakura and him are walking along in the park. It snowed last night, leaving a fresh sheet of white fluffiness for the children to play along in. Sakura smiled as she saw their happy, innocent faces. She suddenly said "Oh no, I forgot my gloves at home. My hands are freezing!" He stumbled around for a bit, not knowing what to do, when he suddenly grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him. "Is this better?" He smiled. She started blushing, but giggled. "Yes, very."_

Sakura let go of her teacup and put her hand in her pockets, for the cold breeze made her hands cold.

**So now I guess,**_  
_**this is where we have to stand.  
Did you regret,  
ever holding my hand?  
Never again.  
Please don't forget,  
don't forget.**

She stared at him for a while. He was reading the newspaper, and occasionally taking a sip of what looked like a chai latte. Sakura wanted to yell out and let her emotions spill out, even though she would make a scene, but her common sense stopped her and warned her about looking like a fool. All of these memories then spilled back into her mind, ranging from late night conversations, gifts, his kisses, his hugs, and just spending time with him.

**We had it all.  
We were just about to fall  
even more in love  
than we were before.  
I won't forget,  
I won't forget,  
about us.**

**But somewhere we went wrong.  
We were once so strong.  
Our love is like a song;  
you can't forget it.**

Sakura had thought about taking the magazine's advice and going back to him. It seemed impossible that she could live without him. Even after all of the time she has passed without him, she knew she needed him.

_He looked into her eyes. "You know something?" He asked playfully. "What?" She giggled as he tickled her side. "I love you. And I swear I'll never stop loving you, no matter what." He replied. She looked into his eyes. "You mean that?" She said. "You know I do," He said before he kissed her forehead._**  
**

**  
Somewhere we went wrong.  
We were once so strong.  
Our love is like a song;  
you can't forget it  
at all.**

She decided she would at least say hello. Saying hello wouldn't hurt right? Maybe things would go back to the way they were…

**  
And at last,  
all the pictures have been burned.  
And all the past,  
is just a lesson that we've learned.  
I won't forget.  
I won't forget us.**

As Sakura was about to go to his table, a girl ran past her and yelled "Syaoran!" He stood up and gave a tight embrace to the girl, then telling her "I love you," before kissing her on her forehead.

**But somewhere we went wrong.  
Our love is like a song.  
But you won't sing along.  
You've forgotten  
about us.**

Suddenly, there was a cold breeze, and he looked up, but stared at the empty table in front of him.

Down the street, Sakura was walking away, tears rolling down her face. She looked back, and whispered…

"**Don't forget.**"


End file.
